Retribution
by Mermels
Summary: Someone's a bit ticked off with the wizarding world, and they'll do anything to be recognized. . . One-shot with the answer in the second chapter!
1. The Killings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliations. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately.

Warnings: Death. Slightly graphic towards the end.

_Retribution_

I'm not stupid, like many people think that I am. I hear the whispers that follow me as I walk down the halls, the rumours that follow my every footstep in my classes. The students make fun of me behind my back. Everyone does. Back when I was in school, we showed our elders respect. However, it now seems that no one holds any respect for me, although I am their senior by over 50 years. I am, after all, 63 years old. I just don't look it. I wonder if Merlin put me here for a reason, if I have a purpose to serve in this lonely world. Am I only here to support the Boy-Who-Lived, to die fighting by his side, against Death Eaters I don't have a chance of defeating? I have saved him four times now, either by assistance or directly taking him out of harm's way. Never once has he thanked me for it, though Hermione thanked me for him. And Severus, there's another one that doesn't show me any respect. Mocking me the way he does. Fudge, him as well, and I'm sure that Dumbledore himself has had a few laughs at me expense over the years. Who hasn't, these days?

It makes me wonder. . . What would happen. . . If I killed them. . .

**DAILY PROPHET ARCHIVE -- 1999-2000**

**1 September, 1999**

**The esteemed Head Master of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, was found dead in his office this morning. His half-giant employee Rubeus Hagrid was the one to discover the body, saying that it was "jus' horrible, starin' at cha like he knew ye were there." No suspects have been named for this murder.**

**The funeral will be held on 20 September. . .**

**5 September, 1999**

**A second body was exposed in Hogwarts today, belonging to one Draco Malfoy. His friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were the unfortunate victims of the sight of his corpse, which had been disembowelled and beheaded, for all to see on the teachers' dais.**

**No date has been set for the wake and funeral, awaiting the repair of the body for burial . . .**

**19 September, 1999**

**A third attack has been made at the school of Hogwarts. This time it was a teacher, Severus Snape. Severus Snape was the Potions master and Head of Slytherin House. He will be buried in the crypt under the school reserved for the Heads of House. . .**

**3 October, 1999**

**The Hogwarts Killer has moved outside of the school, for the first murder in 15 days. He has murdered Lucius Malfoy, a well known benefactor of the Ministry, Hogwarts, and St. Mungo's, as well as the father of a previous victim, Draco Malfoy. His wife was Narcissa Black is distraught over the deaths of both her husband and her son in such a short amount of time. . .**

**15 October, 1999**

**Yet another strike outside of Hogwarts has occurred, this time the most tragic of all. Our highly-acclaimed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was found by his personal secretary early this morning. There is still no sign of any suspects, however the search has been pushed to new efforts in the light of recent events. This is the 5th attack in 41 days, and the death toll has given no appearance of stopping it's raise. . .**

**30 October, 1999**

**The attack that occurred late last night has left our world in shock. The saviour of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, was discovered dead this morning by Hermione Granger, a long-time friend and classmate of his. He had been ripped apart by what appeared to be a dog, which is highly suspicious, for the only dog allowed on the Grounds died two weeks ago from an accidental poisoning. The only recognisable body parts were his eyes, which and been torn out of his head, and his legendary scar, the skin on which it sat having been peeled away from his skull in its entirety. No link has been found among the victims of the Killer, except for Hogwarts. . .**

I got some of them, but there is still so much work to be done. And still, no one thinks to look to me. Poor, stupid, idiotic me. Oh the joys of purging the world. . .


	2. The Answer

The answer, as many of you know, was Hagrid. 50 years ago, he was 13, and he is the only on with access the kind of wild animal that attacked Harry. Hagrid was still in the room with Albus because he couldn't believe that he had just taking his first steps in purging the world as he had said that he would.

I don't have any plans for a sequel; it was just a one shot that I had to get down. I wish that it had been longer though, for entertainment value . . .

Cheers, Li


End file.
